


Stupid For You

by SolarArmageddon



Series: Lover Boy [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dubcon Kissing, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Falling In Love, First Love, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Pet Names, Platonic Kissing, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, until theyre not hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: Jeongin realizes he's in love.





	1. iloveyou

**Author's Note:**

> hehe i was gonna write the minbin fic first but then i got the idea for this so,,,ill do that soon but heres the next big part in this series lol  
btw each chapter's title is a song, look it up if you wanna know kinda the vibe?? ig???? idk its really just a song that i think sorta fits the pairing and chapter  
the song for this chapter is iloveyou by BETWEEN FRIENDS :)  
this shits hella rough and super short atm but ill like,, edit it whenever i get the chance to lol hopefully soon bc i go back to school in 2 weeks but we'll see ig

Jeongin had always had at least a little bit of a crush on Felix. This was just a fact- a pretty well known one too, at least he thought so. He knew he had a crush on Felix, all his friends knew, the whole school probably knew and he was almost certain his mother and brothers were aware as well. He'd never tried to hide it- never saw the point in it, really- considering all his friends seemed to have crushes on each other and it never changed a damn thing.

But being in love? That sounded like bullshit. Jeongin had never been in love and he sure as hell didn't think his first love would be one of his best friends.

Yet here he was, feeling absolutely elated as the older boy hovered over him. He was taking his time sucking bruises onto the younger's collarbones, one hand lightly cupping his face while the other traced patterns along his outer thigh.

If it wasn't for the fact that his heart was beating so loud, Jeongin probably would've been freaking out about how he'd have to cover these up later. Then again, he'd started to get used to wearing turtle necks around the house until he left or the marks faded. It was a pain in the ass, but it was the price he had to pay for letting his friends mark him up like they had always done to each other. And it wasn't like he didn't enjoy it himself.

Though Jeongin wasn't sure when, Felix had worked his way up a bit further, his teeth worrying at the skin on his throat before he bit down a bit harder, causing him to whine lightly.

"Careful, Lix." He said, barely above a whisper, rubbing the older boy's side lightly. The blonde nodded, pressing a kiss to the spot he had just bitten.

"Sorry angel, won't happen again." He muttered in return, licking over the small indents of his teeth on the brunette's neck before going back to work. Sighing lightly, the younger slipped a hand into the other boy's hair, tugging lightly at the blonde locks until Felix's lips were back on his own, kissing him at an agonizingly slow pace.

Since Jeongin had first kissed Felix a few months back he had grown into his favorite kisser. The brunette never knew what to expect with him, but he was never left unsatisfied. There was something about kissing Felix that made his stomach erupt into a frenzy of butterflies every time and it drove him crazy.

Using the hand still in the elder's hair, Jeongin pulled the boy back slowly, giggling lightly at the way Felix chased after his lips despite the hand holding him back.

Whining, Felix pouted, "Why're you stopping baby?" Jeongin smiled up at him lightly, moving his free hand to cup the blonde's left cheek.

"I love you, Lixie," Jeongin muttered, bumping their noses together.

"I know baby." Felix giggled lightly, pecking his lips gently.

Rolling his eyes, Jeongin huffed before shaking his head slowly, "No, no, I mean like..." he paused, twisting some of Felix's hair between his forefinger and thumb, "Like, I'm in love with you. At least I think so..." He trailed off, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth to bite on. He had felt Felix tense against him as he spoke and immediately regretted speaking, watching as the older boy sat up slowly and stared down at him, brows furrowed, as he finished speaking.

_Maybe I should've just kept this shit to myself, or told someone- literally _anyone_\- who _wasn't _Felix. For fucks sake__\- _Before he could finish his thought, he felt Felix lay back down on top of him abruptly, laughing loudly in Jeongin's ear as he tried to shove his face into the younger's neck.

"Fuck-" Felix gasped between laughs, snaking his arms around the brunette's waist and squeezing him tightly, "Jesus kid, I love you too, okay?" He said, pulling the two of them up into a sitting position so he could force Jeongin into his lap.

Felix's face was bright red, but his eyes were shining as he smiled widely at the other boy, moving his hands to cup the boy's cheeks and pull him into a quick kiss.

"I love you so-" The blonde placed a kiss onto Jeongin's forehead, "So-" and another onto his nose, "_So_-" and one more to his lips, "Much, angel!" He giggled lightly, feeling the younger boy squirm in his lap, his face now flushed as well as he screeched out curses.

But he was _smiling_\- and that's all that _really_ mattered.


	2. ARE WE STILL FRIENDS?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song for this chapter is ARE WE STILL FRIENDS? by tyler, the creator! ive been listening to igor a lot recently for insp and this song is just so soft and lovely i NEEDED to make something based of it lmao  
also!! there was no draft for this, im literally writing this in my long block VHS class bc i dont feel like doing work and im hopped up on a lot of caffeine aksjsj  
warning for slight angst but not really? idk youll see

Jisung had always been a been a bit oblivious about...well, everything, but especially feelings. Sure, he could usually tell when his friends were upset, but besides that? It was as if he had never seen a single emotion in his whole damn life. He'd think someone was mad at him if they don't immediately text him back, he'd think someone was happy when they were two seconds away from smacking him upside the head, and he would _always_ think someone was _"just being nice"_ when it was _painfully_ obvious they had a crush on him. This was just a simple fact of life and Jeongin had come to accept it not long after they became friends.

That being said, it did still piss him off sometimes how fucking oblivious the older boy could be.

It seemed as if everyone knew he was in love with Jisung except for the boy himself, and it made Jeongin want kick him in the shins as hard as he could and leave him there to cry about it. But did he do that? _No_. Because he was well aware Jisung wasn't avoiding his advances on purpose. He was just being cautious with him and though the thought of it was sweet, Jeongin couldn't help but be fed up with it all.

_I mean seriously, you make out with a boy for months, let him mark you up, buy him gifts, tell him you love him repeatedly, and what does he say? "Of course you do, Innie! We're best friends, you don't need to keep telling me!" _Jeongin thought, rolling over so he was facing the boy in question. They had been cuddle up for _hours_ now, not saying anything, just laying there in comfortable silence and occasionally rearranging themselves or giving each other soft kisses.

Jeongin had been thinking of his feelings a lot lately, wondering if he should really try and have a serious conversation about it with the older boy, or just let it the fuck go. He figured Jisung would eventually figure it out even if he didn't make it explicitly clear, or maybe one of their other friends would spell it out for him, but...that just felt _wrong_.

Jeongin wasn't a pussy and even if it made him nervous to tell the boy he loved him- to make himself so transparent that he felt like he would burst into flames at any second- he knew he would rather _die_ than have someone else do the work for him. Plus, he'd been saying it for months now and if he didn't catch his drift yet, Jeongin knew he would make sure he did this time around. Even if it meant embarrassing himself to death.

"Sungie..." Jeongin whispered, grabbing the boy's hand and intertwining their fingers. Jisung's eyes slowly slid open as he hummed sleepily, squeezing the younger boy's hand lightly.

"What's up angel?" He slurred, hooking a leg over Jeongin's waist.

Smiling lightly, Jeongin glanced down at their hands, rubbing his thumb over the boy's knuckles, "I know you're like...about to pass out, but could you just listen for a sec?" He asked. Jisung nodded slightly, stretching out his back and blinking his eyes rapidly, trying to wake up a bit more.

"Yeah, course," He said, shifting closer.

"So..." Jeongin exhaled shakily, still staring down at their hands. He could feel his face heating up and he knew he wouldn't be able to meet the older boy's gaze once he said it, "I love you-"

Jisung snickered, rolling his eyes, "yeah, we've been over this hun. You've been saying it a lot more recently though, I really appreciate it- ow!" Jeongin glared at the older boy as he yelped, but he felt satisfaction at the fact that bending his hand back as far as it could go _did_ actually shut him up. Sometimes even pain can't shut up Jisung, so he was a bit worried about that.

"Could you just fucking _listen to me_ for once? I've been trying to tell you for awhile now that I'm _in_ love with you. It's painfully fucking obvious and everyone knows about it except _you_, but I'm honestly starting to think you might just be fucking with me because _that's_ how obvious I've been." Jeongin snapped, yanking his hand out of the other boys to shove under his side and wrap around his ribs.

Jisung's eyes went wide at the confession, his mouth opening in a silent _oh_ as he held his hand up. He looked conflicted, hesitating slightly before he place it on the younger boy's cheek. His hands were usually warm, but against the redness of Jeongin's face his palm felt cold.

Rubbing a thumb over the boy's cheek, Jisung sighed, "Innie...I'm sorry, I really didn't know but...even if I did, I don't think I return your feelings...? I mean, you know I _love_ you, I always will, but I don't think I'm _in love_ with you. Not yet, at least, but there's always the future, yeah?" He said tentatively, squeezing Jeongin's cheek.

Jeongin could feel his stomach drop, his face getting impossibly redder as he closed his eyes to try and stop the stinging starting to build up. After a minute of silence, Jisung's thumb still stroking his cheekbone lightly, Jeongin let his eyes slide open again, eye's a bit red.

"It's okay Jisung, don't worry about it." He smiled weakly, placing his own hand over the one Jisung had placed over his cheek. Pulling it away, he brought the boy's palm to his lips and kissed it.

Jisung frowed, pushing his hand away from the boy's mouth and into his hair, gentle as ever. He worried his lower lip between his teeth, glancing over his shoulder for a few seconds before his eyes met Jeongin's once again.

"Are we still friends? Like...nothing is changing, right? You're my best friend and I don't wanna go back to how we were when we first met or some shit." Jisung laughed bitterly, tapping his thumb on the boy's temple lightly.

Jeongin nodded, his vision blurring slightly, but he smiled in earnest, "Of course Sungie. Like you said, we're best friends and...nothing can change that. Not ever." He leaned forward, kissing away the furrow of Jisung's brow.

Jisung smiled gently, relief finally getting rid of the sick feeling in his stomach as he giggled lightly, "Yeah...Not ever." He muttered, planting a kiss on the top of Jeongin's head.

They'd be okay. They always were.


End file.
